


Wilting, dying, reviving

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Sumidelia Week 2017 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Injury, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Sumia has suffered a permanent blow, and lost the use of one leg. Cordelia tries to be angry, but Sumia has already made peace with it.Sumidelia Week 2017 day four - Prompt: Hyacinth (Purple) | Sorrow





	Wilting, dying, reviving

Cynthia was right. Sumia had truly turned into a terror on the battlefield, striking down countless enemies. Cordelia guides the noble warrior out of bed, the medics agreed that she needed to practice walking with a cane, and any sort of exercise would help her heart. Sumia smiles, despite Cordelia’s grim expression.

“Cordelia, did someone trod on your lunch?”

“No, I’m just… still mad.”

They make a lap around the room, “It wasn’t your fault. It was my fault for leaving the formation!” Sumia stares over at Cordelia, “Besides, I’m sure the camp hasn’t ground to a halt without me.”

Cordelia hugs her tight, “I wish I could spend all my time with you.”

“Hehe! You could start by telling me what you’ve been up to!” Cordelia laughs once,

“Gods, have I really not even done that yet?”

Sumia glances away from Cordelia, “Weeell, I don’t mean to be rude…”

Cordelia actually laughs, stares Sumia in the eyes, and says, “Give it to me straight, doc.”

Sumia laughs, “Cynthia and Severa were excellent storytellers,” she winces, “In their own ways, and they told me WAY more about you than you have!”

Cordelia holds her even tighter, “I’m so sorry. I’ll make sure to tell you everything I’ve been up to,”

Sumia interrupts, “Uh, but shouldn’t we be practicing with the cane?” She blushes, “I do enjoy holding your hand…”

“Right!” Cordelia holds Sumia with one hand, and brings out the cane with the other, “Now, onto storytelling!”

Sumia laughs, Cordelia continues talking until their topics are exhausted, many happy hours later. Still, in the back of Cordelia’s mind, she can’t even count on one hand what she would sacrifice to restore Sumia’s left leg. She knows that Sumia doesn’t regret a thing, and that self-sacrificing character is part of why she’s so widely loved.

Sumia’s braiding Cordelia’s hair into welcome shapes and soft curls, and the camp around them is silent as each soldier goes to sleep. Cordelia leans into Sumia’s busy hands, and thinks of how her, uninjured, survivor yet again, gets to spend the rest of her life with such a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Because being permanently, irrevocably injured isn't always angst. There are so many sides to sorrow, and tragedy, and I was never one to dwell on the negatives, especially when I could make puns at my own expense. Oh, and sorry that this one was really short too. :E
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos!


End file.
